Four Years Later
by Cutiepie83
Summary: Zuko and Katara four years after the war. Based off of Windy-Asylum's Coherency. Starts with the night before Zuko and Katara's wedding! Lots of good Zutara!
1. Chapter 1

Four years after the Great War.

I walked down the halls, searching. Where was Katara? She said to meet her fifteen minutes ago! As I rounded the corner a blur of brown hair and blue eyes collided with me sending us both on the ground. My search ended and the object lying on top of me in a deserted hallway of the Fire Nation palace.

"Zuko! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said, smiling and lightly kissing him before struggling to get up.

"I could say the same." I said pulling both of us up. She laughed grabbing my hand and tugging me down the hall she came from.

"Come on I want to show you something." I nodded following her eagerly. We walked down hallways I knew led to court yards and some of the palace gardens. Curiosity pulled at my mind while a smile tugged at my lips just looking at my fiancé. It had taken four years but finally I had the women I loved by my side. She was strong, intelligent, gentle, but Agni did she have a temper. I laughed quietly to myself. She turned, confused. "What is so funny?" she asked.

"You." I said and laughed again as her face scrunched up in mock anger. "Now where are you taking me waterbender?" She smiled shaking her head.

"Can't tell you. It will ruin the surprise." So I followed her. Honestly I would follow her anywhere. We came up to a small doorway. I knew this door; it led to what once was my mother's garden. I had showed it to Katara when she first came her three years ago. No one had touched since she left but I still went here and sat in the too tall grass and the once tame fire lily and rose bushed now overflowing the garden. I had placed a small plaque in the ground when I was crowned, in honor of her. It read:

_In Honor_

_Of a mother, friend, wife_

_And devoted Fire lady_

_One day she will be found_

It was my solemn promise to her and no one knew about it except for Katara. She stopped just before opening the door.

"Okay we're here. Now close your eyes. I want this to be a proper surprise." I did as she asked and felt her smooth hands slide into mine and start to lead me through the door. The night was quite, the air warm with a summer's breeze. She led me in a then stopped, her lips gently brushing my ear, "This is my wedding present to you; no one will know should wish it. Open your eyes Zuko." I did as I was told. Beautiful. My mouth fell open. My mother's garden had come back to life. Tears welled in my eyes. Small faerie lights hung in the trees, the bushes and grass had been cut to a normal size. Ivy covered the low walls, the trees full of cherry blossoms. And the small pool where my mother and I had come to feed the turtle ducks, it was full and already occupied by a small family. The tears spilled but my wide eyes wouldn't stop taking in the magnificence of this miracle. I couldn't believe that Katara had healed the garden. It was broken when my mother disappeared but now with Katara's loving hands it was alive, thriving, and teeming with life alive, thriving, and filled with life and love. This was the best present I had ever received. I looked at her, her eyes on me, slightly apprehensive.

"Do… do you like it?" She asked. I took her face in my hands and kissed her, smiling, as we pulled apart.

"I love it! It's… I can't believe… how did you?" I couldn't find words. She smiled and kissed me again.

"I'm glad. I wanted to do something special for you." She looked down at her feet. "Are you nervous? I mean about tomorrow and all?"

"Yes, but I'm more excited than anything else." I said looking her in the eye. She beamed and I knew just like I had always known that I wanted to be with her forever. I really could not wait for tomorrow to come, to be officially bound the Katara for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara's POV

I woke up just before dawn, asking myself, why did I wake up so early? And then it hit me,

"I'm getting married today!" A Smile broke across my face. I threw the bed sheets off and jumped out of bed. Walking out onto the balcony, I saw the sun begin to rise. Today was the beginning of the rest of my life, married, to Zuko no less. Today I became a wife and the Fire Lady of the nation I once hated. How life changed, I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by my doors being thrust open unceremoniously and I knew who it had to be, Toph.

"Sugar Queen!"She said striding across the room and throwing herself onto my bed.

"Hi Toph, how come your up so early? I don't usually see you around till noon!"

"HA HA! Unfortunately two of my best friends decided to get married at sunset and one of those friends, who I think my be a little crazy, decided to make me part of the wedding party!" She smirked at me through her long bangs.

"Oh but Toph I thought you were looking forward to our day of pampering! I know how much you love getting your feet scrubbed!"I laughed, remembering the one time she had consented to let anyone touch her feet. Not the prettiest of occasions.

"No way, no one is ever touching my feet again!" She sat up her feet firmly planted on the ground. "Your pests… I mean loyal attendants are coming." I shook my head. Loyal attendants, more like loyal pain in my necks! Always acting like I wasn't capable of anything. If it wasn't for the fact that the council was already hesitant about our engagement I would have water wiped their butts to Ba Sing Sei!

"Lady Katara! Lady Bei Fong! I did not think you would be up so early!" The Senior attendant a noblemen's daughter with a voice to sugar to be sweet and an attitude that suggested she thought she should have been chosen to be Fire Lady. "Lady Katara, today will be a very long day, would you like some more rest? I could send Lady Bei Fong away." She smiled, and I could see out of the corner of my eye Toph getting ready to bury her in a pile of dirt. See how she liked that on her favorite robe!

"No thank you, Lady Chang. Though I do think I would like a few more private moments with Lady Bei Fong. Toph could you please excuse my loyal friends out, I'm sure they all would love a few extra minutes to get some breakfast." Lady Chang made a face but otherwise left in peace. All of them were extremely annoying and although I was new at palace politics I loved seeing their faces when I played better than they. Toph came back in with a breakfast tray for both of us.

"Thanks Toph." We both sat and sipped the tea sent from Iroh.

_"To calm the nerves, Agni known how nervous I was on my wedding day!" _


	3. Chapter 3

Katara's POV

The day passed in a blur. People were running in and out of the room all day. Getting me ready, getting my things ready to move into the Fire Lady's apartments, and every so often Iroh would peak his head in and stop to chat or make tea. Sokka, Dad and Aang were all with Zuko doing who knows what and GranGran was with me looking over my dress and talking to me while I got ready. Finally things started to slow down. My hair was done, half down in waves and half up in a small twisted bun, that had flowers braided into it. In the bun would go the traditional Fire Nation coronet of the Fire Lady. Deep breaths, I told myself, even though the ceremony would be held in outside so the public could attend I wasn't nervous, I was more excited than anything else. I could not wait to marry Zuko even now I wish he were here. But I'd see him soon enough.

Zuko's POV

The day had been passing slowly, I woke up at dawn, taking a leisurely hour to sit on the veranda and watch the sun rise with a cup of tea, compliments of Uncle. As I watched the sun rise my mind drifted, my thoughts were on the past, my shared past with my future wife. After three years of happiness with Katara I had decided to propose. I worked for months on her betrothal necklace. After completing it I took the fastest ship to the Southern water tribe. The tribe had come a long way, instead of small igloos and tents there were entire structures of ice decorated in the traditional style of the tribes. Huge structures that's beauty could easily rival Ba Sing Sei's. Asking for Hakoda's permission was nerve racking to say the least. Telling the court of my decision was challenging, there had been opposition at first but, Katara has more than proved herself as a capable women. Now today all our hard work would be rewarded. My doors were blown open and, Agni help me, my future brother in-law and Aang came in with the kitchen maid.

Katara

It was time sunset was nearly upon us and me Sukki, Toph and my serving maids all started are walk to the royal fire lily gardens where the ceremony would be held.

"Are you ready sugar queen?" Asked Toph as she and Sukki walked beside me.

"Definitely" I answered.

So as the Sunghi horns played we made our way down the aisle, the ground had been covered in every sort of flower petal found in the Fire nation covered the aisle. I kept my eyes down; my nerves had finally set in. As I stepped up onto the platform I finally looked at Zuko. My Zuko, when I saw the look of love and awe on his face made my nerves vanish. He smiled took both my hands as we faced each other. Both a water tribesman and a Fire Sage were in charge of vows and making sure each of the two nations traditions were upheld. Our hands were encircled first in water then fire, sealing our elemental bonds. Now came the vows two different sets from two opposite nations.

"Do you Zuko of the Fire nation promise to provide, protect, and honor Katara Princess of the Southern tribe as your wife?" Asked the Water tribesman, Zuko answered with a strong and steady

"I so do swear." My turn,

"Katara of the Water tribes, do you promise to give your loyalty, respect, and honesty to Fire Lord Zuko as your husband, Lord, and friend?" My eyes met Zuko's and I gave my answer,

"I so do swear" He smiled, a true smile that was rare for Zuko, I was more fond of that smile than all the possessions in the world.

Zuko POV

The man from the Water tribes finished and declared:

"In the eyes of our Ocean and Moon spirits and in the hearts and eyes of every person of the water tribes, You Katara are now bound eternally to Fire Lord Zuko." There was much cheering from the crowd but it all seemed to be muffled by Katara meeting my eyes and smiling happily at me, I loved that smile.

Now it was the Fire Sages turn. My heart began to race; I knew this ceremony backwards and forwards having heard it at all the marriages of noble families I was made to attend before my banishment. However for some reason because they were now my vows to be made, the words held so much more.

"Fire Lord Zuko, with the blessing of your court and your people you have chosen, Katara, princess of the Southern Water Tribes, as your royal consort and Fire Lady. So do you Katara of the water tribes give your solemn vow to up hold the reputation of the Fire nation and your Lord and Husband? Do you promise to perform your duties as consort and Fire Lady to the best of your abilities? Do you promise to remain loyal to your Lord and Husband throughout your days?" Now I remember why I don't like Fire Sages, they talk far too much.

"I vow to do so." Her voice was soft and her eyes remained focused on mine as she said the words.

The sage turned to me. "Fire Lord Zuko, do you accept Katara of the southern water tribes' promise?"

"I do."

"Then do you in turn promise to protect her and treat her as the laws of your nation call so to do."

"I promise this and more." I smiled, this was it.

"Then I by the power of Agni, do proclaim you bound not only as husband and wife but also as Fire Lord and Lady." The crowd stood and cheered but my eyes were for Katara only as we turned to face each other and shared our first kiss as husband and wife. And I must say it was one of the best kisses I have shared with anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko POV

Dawn came all too quickly. Celebrations in the street could still be heard from the open balcony doors. Yesterday was gone but the proof of it all was curled up against my side. My arms were wrapped tightly around my new wife, my fingers tracing lazy patterns against her smooth skin. The morning sun was rising too fast for my liking. I did not want to sit in on a council meeting or look over the new earth kingdom agreements; I didn't even want to get out of bed. Just to lay here and enjoy waking up with Katara in my bed for the first time would be a bigger pleasure then any. However the time came and I looked down at my sleeping wife before kissing her forehead and tucking the covers over her slim form as I made my way to the bathroom.

The council meeting went smoothly; the Earth kingdom agreements were tiresome but successful in the end. The Earth King was still getting used to his duties now that Long Feng wasn't there anymore, taking on the more unpleasant parts of the Earth King's job. He was a wise man, albeit strange, although strange was a good thing, at least in the case of King Bumi. He negotiated fairly; it was his generals that were the problem in coming into a full peace. Every year they had a thousand more complaints about how the Fire Nation was cheating them out of things or getting off to easy for what was down to the world and every year we had to go through the same thing, a month of peace talks. I grew tired of them after the first. I was glad they were finally over.

As I left the war chamber I stopped by the kitchen to grab some breakfast, Katara would be awake soon and I wanted to surprise her. The head chef was a gentle, quit man preferring his pots and knifes to people. His counterpart Maze ran the kitchens and most of the palace staff. She was stern, loud, and not to be messed with although she always seemed to have a soft spot for me. I came here often for tea or midnight snacks or just to sit and watch the hustle and bustle of the kitchen when they were preparing large meals. The smells and familiar faces took my mind off things, especially paperwork. Maze spotted me,

"Firelord, don't you have a wife to tend to now? What are you doing in my kitchens?" She said while putting down the knife she was using and putting a tray of pastries and tea knowing exactly what I was doing in 'her' kitchens.

"I do believe Maze that these are my kitchens," I said with a small smile. "I had an early meeting with the Earth Kingdom and hoped to bring my wife breakfast, she is still asleep, waterbenders do not rise with the sun as we do and I hope to awake her with some of your delicious food." She smirked

"Here, I know you to well my Lord." She handed me the basket and shoved me out of the kitchen.

I chuckled slightly startling two maids. Most had never seen me smile much less heard me laugh, not until Katara came.

I reached our rooms and softly opened the door to the parlor and set the basket down on the table making my way to our bedroom. There she was, just as I expected, fast asleep. I took off my armor, and undid my top knot and quietly made my way to our bed. Slipping beneath the covers and wrapping my arms around her slim form. I began to kiss her shoulders, her neck, her hair, the side of her face and finally her lips. Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"Hello husband." She said softly

"Hello wife."

"I like that. What I don't like is how early you've decided to wake me." She fixed me with one of her infamous glares.

"I brought breakfast." I said hoping that would make her less grumpy.

"Well I guess that makes up for it." She laughed, I shook my head, Sokka and she were both testy without their morning meal.

She slipped on her discarded robe and came to me.

"You burned my bindings last night." She said simply.

"I'll get you more for me to burn off tonight!"She smiled and swatted my chest, then I took her hand and led her to the parlor were the tray off tea and pastries awaited.


	5. Chapter 5

_Katara _

_3 months later_

Being Fire Lady was possibly the most fearsome challenge I had faced yet. It wasn't that the job itself that scared me it was the thought of failure, of making an error. I want so much to impress the council, noblemen and most especially the people. The palace staff was now under my control as were their finances. Maze the head of the palace staff was a God sent. She was warm and spent many of her days helping me learn how to run a staff and manage their finances. Every day for the past three months I get up, dress, take breakfast with Zuko, and then walk the halls with Maze as she made her rounds. She says that I am now well equipped to manage things on my own. Today is the first day since the wedding that I haven't walked with Maze. Zuko was gone already to an early meeting with his advisors, Ty Lee was back at the circus, and I'm sad to say I haven't made that many friends. I missed Toph and Sukki, even Sokka and especially Aang. I felt strange today, unbalanced. Perhaps it was because of the new moon or perhaps because I hadn't practiced my bending in so long but today I felt strange. I got up and went to my wardrobe. Zuko had had the palace seamstress make a set of sparring clothes. There was a set of red pants that came the knee, a top the showed most of my stomach and a pair of gold armbands. I put the clothes on and put my hair in a braid and set off for the training grounds, hoping to bend this feeling out of me.

As I entered the training grounds, Jiang, head of the palace guards approached me.

"My Lady, we were not expecting you today. Do you need anything?" He asked

"Yes, actually, would you mind having someone bring in a couple water barrels? I'd like to practice my bending today."

"Of course my Lady, I will have those here immediately." He bowed then departed.

I began walking watching some of the men on the grounds train until Jiang found me telling me that he had a special section for me where I would have access to all the water I would need. Thanking him I found my way over to the special training area. It was perfect. It contained a small, circular pool with jars of water surrounding it. I turned and saw Jiang at the entrance.

"The Fire Lord had this place constructed for you when he announced your engagement. It's completely closed off from the rest of the training ground so you may practice here in peace and in whatever garments you want." I blushed at that. Zuko apparently told his guards that I liked bending in my bindings. I'd have to thank him later tonight for this. It wasn't just a place to bend it was a place to escape, to be just Katara for a few hours. I stripped down to my bindings and brought the water to me already feeling the peace my element brought.

_Zuko _

_3 months later_

The council had been especially trying the past week. Ambassadors from both the water tribes and Earth kingdom had been present at the palace for 3 years now as part of a stipulation of the peace treaties created after the war. They were here to ensure that the Fire Nation was fair in its trading with other nations and other dealings. The water tribes were friendly and open insisting that the Fire Nation and Water tribes were family now since the wedding. The Earth kingdom however was a little bit more challenging, to say the least. The Earth Kingdom had trouble letting go of wartime hostilities. They still weren't convinced of the Fire Nation's determination to make peace. They demanded the most money and trade their demands would have bankrupted the Fire Nation within the first year after the war. I've fallen asleep to many in my office to be sympathetic. Which is where I am now, trying somehow to finish the piles of paper work and unanswered Earth Kingdom demands. I heard a soft knock, Katara. She always came to get me sooner or later.

"Come in." I said. She gently pushed the door open smiling. She was in a soft blue night gown and a red robe. She smiled and came around to the back of my chair putting her arms around my chest.

"Come to bed Zuko." She whispered softly. I smiled, that was all it took. A quiet whisper from her and I'd do anything. She took my hand, as I put out the lamps, and lead me down the hall to our room. When we got to our room she let my hand go. I went to the bathroom then came back and stripped down to just a pair of light paints. Katara had already crawled into bed and I quickly joined her. I put my arm over her waist and puller her closer.

"You should really start coming to bed Zuko." She said her eyes trained on mine.

"I know, I'm sorry, there's just always so much to do." I said closing my eyes. Her hand brushed over my face and settled on my cheek.

"Zuko I have something to tell you." She bit down on her lip clearly nervous about whatever she had to tell me. I just looked at her waiting for her to tell me. "I… I think… I think I might be… pregnant, Zuko." Happy. There was no other way to describe how I felt. Overjoyed, happy, words could not describe it. I smiled kissing her, every inch of her face. But within the euphoria of my joy I had a weight pressing down on my chest. What if I became my father, what if I hurt this child, was cruel, or distant, or unloving. I couldn't bear the thought.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me. As a wife and now as a mother! Katara we're going to have a family." She smiled, giggling.

"You're not angry?" She asked.

"Angry? How could I be angry? I'm ecstatic, excited, anything but angry."

"Good. I have an appointment with the palace physician tomorrow. Will you come with me?"

"Of course! I want to be there every step of the way." She smiled even more if it were possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zuko_

__"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Both!"

"WHAT?" We said in unison. Toph just smiled.

"Katara, I can feel two, well three including your own, heartbeats. You're having twins." Toph said. Katara's eyes went wide but she looked at me and my smile was almost has big as her own.

"Twins!" She said in a wondrous whisper.

"Twins!" I echoed. Immediately my mind sprang into action. I called in Maze and started pacing, "We'll need another room in this wing opened and decorated as per Katara's request and specifications. Everything she wants or needs is to be provided. We will have to Let the public know and of course the council and the nobles. The Water tribes should be notified as well and I think we should send word to Ember Island and have the house there renovated in case we should visit after the birth and I really think…"

"Zuko! Please calm down. Maze already knows we will need a second room and I can take care of the letter the tribes and even have a palace scribe help me with the public announcement. You worry too much dear. Although I wouldn't object to a trip to Ember Island before the birth!" She smiled at me; I guess I do worry too much. Of course Katara and Maze would take care of that. I walked over to Katara and rested a hand on the small bump that at 4 months had just begun to show. I kissed her forehead,

"Of Course, I will go speak to my advisor and some of the council about taking two weeks out of the end of the month for a vacation the island." I kissed her lips then her stomach and then her lips again, savoring the warmth she held and then left to go set up her trip.

_Katara_

Maze, Toph and I were in my private study talking about the plans for the two nurseries. I had already written the letter to dad and Gran Gran telling them about the twins! Twins! I still couldn't believe it. I had been looking at names for weeks now and still couldn't decide! I liked Koda for a boy but Zuko like Kuzon but we both agreed on Kiera for a girl. I really wanted at least one to be a girl!


	7. Chapter 7

_Katara _

_8 months later_

"My Lady, I believe you are pregnant with twins!" Said the royal physician.

"Twins? La give me strength." I said. I thanked the physician and walked back to my private chambers. Zuko wouldn't be back till dinner from the council meeting so I would have time for a nice bath and a nap! I found myself increasingly lazy as the months passed. So far I was about a month away from the due date that the physician had predicted. Oh how I wished it was today. I made my way into the bathroom and stripped down to just my bindings. Twins, I slid into the bath in a daze. No wonder my stomach was huge! The warm water felt good as I swirled it around with my bending. I hadn't been able to really practice since I became pregnant. The physician had said that too much physical stress would hurt the baby, well babies now. My maid, Hanna, came in to ask if I was ready to get dressed for dinner. I got out of the water and bended all the water off of me and back into the bathtub. Hanna handed me a fresh pair of bindings and helped me re wrap them. When I came into my private dressing room Hanna had laid out my dinner outfit. It was a simple golden robe with a darker gold cover top with a red robe over it. I had taken to wearing a red drape to cover my ever growing belly. I left my hair down since it already was a mess of curls. Tonight was a formal dinner, which meant Zuko and I would eat with the council and some of the members of the nobility, so I probably should have dressed in more formal robes. But the nobility would have to excuse an 8 months pregnant woman dressing more for comfort rather than style. Hanna helped me put on a necklace and then helped me out of the chair. Zuko stormed in the room and slammed the door but seeing that Hanna was there he quickly apologized and went to our bedroom.

"Hanna thank you for your help tonight but I think I will manage on my own for the rest of the night. Tell Maze that I gave you the rest of the night off and get a good dinner." I told her with a smile.

"Thank you milady." She said. She curtsied then left the room.

I sighed and then walked into our bedroom. Zuko was sitting on the bed his hair half out of his top knot and his armor on the floor.

"Zuko," I said as I walked over to the bed, "What's the matter?" I sat next to him and took his hand. I waited a few minutes and finally he looked at me.

"Nothing, council matters." He was lying.

"Don't lie to me." He sighed,

"I don't want to make you worry. You have enough on your plate as is."

"As do you, don't keep it all to yourself Zuko, I can help, you know I can, you're just too stubborn to admit you need help." He laughed

"How well you know me wife." He smiled and kissed my cheek, "There's not much to tell at this point," I started to protest, "I promise, when I know more I will let you know and except your help gratefully."

"Okay, if that's how you feel." I said, not completely sure he was telling the truth, but if he didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't push the issue.

"Now how was the appointment with the physician?" He said successfully changing the subject.

_Zuko_

Katara's face dropped. She looked down, my heart dropped.

"Katara what is it? Is something wrong? Did something happen to the baby?" I asked frantically tightening my grip on her hand.

"Babies." She said

"What?" I asked.

"Babies, as in more than one," She looked up at me her face was trying to wait for my reaction but she was also smiling. "Zuko, we're having twins." She said in amazement.

"Twins?" I said. I was scared, excited, elated all of it. I pulled her down and kissed her. Her face, her neck, her lips, her hands, I was too excited for words.

A knock came at the door, and my man servant announced that dinner was ready to be served and the nobility was assembled.

"Come, let's eat." I pulled her off the bed. She fixed her hair and straightened her robes picker up her drape that she had been using to cover herself. She smiled and kissed me; I took her arm and started to lead her out. "After all we can't keep the people waiting."

"Oh yes, we can't not serve the wealthiest people in the country dinner every month. That would be crazy talk to them!" She said sarcastically. I smiled and tugged her along at a steady pace as we made our way to dinner.


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I know this is kind of late but I realized I forgot to explain the explanation of twins twice, honestly I couldn't decide which version I liked better so I decided to put both in. I'm working on the next 2 chapters which should be updated by the end of the week. So hold on to your hats, it's going to be a wild ride! Sorry had to get that out, hehe

Anyways thanks to all the readers! I hope you continue to read the story! Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Katara

After the physician announced I was in the 8th month of my pregnancy Zuko decided we should go away for two weeks before the birth. He wouldn't tell me where we were going which made me repeat the fact that I hate surprises. He cleared both of our schedules, had my maids pack my bags and uprooted the physician from his normal apartments so that he would be there for me and the babies during the trip. It seemed like he had thought of everything.

Zuko

After we got up and dressed and bathed, Katara and I bordered the ship along with the crew, servants, and the physician. She had a sour look all morning still upset that I hadn't told her where we were going. She could live a few more hours. I had worked on this surprise for months and I couldn't wait to see her face when we arrived. I wanted so much to get her away, get me away, from all the stress and problems of court especially before the babies were born. Both of our lives would be extremely busy and it wouldn't be as easy to travel with two newborns.

After a few hours at sea the small patch of land known as Ember Island came into view

Katara

Being pregnant made your extremely lazy. I'd never before taken naps in the middle of day until now. We had been sailing for about 4 hours and I had been below deck sprawled out in Zuko's cabin bed which was surprisingly comfortable for a ship bed. My nap ended abruptly when Zuko came in,

"Katara come up! We're here!" He said, the excitement in his voice was hard to miss.

I came up to the deck and walked out to the railing. This was almost unbearable, the sea beneath me, calling out to me to bend, to ride the waves for hours. I placed my hand on my balloon of a stomach and looked out and saw the ship was rounding a corner of a fairly large but not huge island. As we turned the corner I saw the royal beach house at Ember Island, the one we hid out in so many years ago.

As the ship docked and we started to get off the ship I saw several figures run out of the house and on to the beach.

"KATARA!" I heard my brother scream waving his hands and jumping up and down like an idiot with a huge grin on the whole time. I turned to Zuko,

"You did this?" I asked a smile growing on my face, he nodded,

"Do you like it?"

"Yes!" I said throwing my arms around him in a tight hug. I had missed them and resigned myself to not seeing them for long periods of time. But now they were here and I felt like all was right.


	10. Chapter 10

_Zuko_

__Things had been going well on Ember Island. It was nice to be away from the council and the palace, to relax, especially for Katara. We decided that when we went away on vacations Katara would get to cook. The kitchens staff at the palace would let Katara into the kitchen but wouldn't ever really let her do any actual cooking, which annoyed Katara and earned me at least an hour of ranting. So the deal was made, no palace cooks on vacations. Every morning she would get up at dawn with me and we would go to the market together, never forgetting to get plenty of meat for Sokka. Then we would come back and she would start breakfast for everyone as I went to go look over my paperwork. It was a nice system. This morning however was different; an urgent message had come in from Uncle who I had asked to oversee things while I was away. The messenger was urgent that it be hand delivered to me. I came out of my study as my guard told me of the situation. The man was tired and must have sailed all night.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A message for you my Lord from Lord Iroh, he gave me strict instructions that this message should be placed directly into your hands my Lord." He said as he bowed.

"Rise, you have done well, go into the kitchens and find my wife, she will find some food and resting place for you, I may need you to carry a response."

"Thank you my Lord." He said and then walked to the kitchens.

I opened the letter confused as to what could be so important that my Uncle trusted it with no one.

_Zuko, your sister has escaped from her cell. The guards are unsure as to her whereabouts. I fear for you and Katara nephew. The guards informed me that all she talked about was revenge on the water peasant. Please be careful my nephew._

_With love, Iroh_

No! Azula was on the loose. We had to return to the palace at once.

"Jang, Ji, start packing were leaving at once, ready the ship and crew and be prepared to board within the hour." I said to my guards.

"Yes my Lord." They aid in unison as they hurried off.

I ran into the house and then to the kitchen were Katara was feeding the messenger.

"Katara, hurry, go up to our room and start packing we must leave now!"

"Zuko, what is going on?" She asked worry in her eyes.

"Azula has escaped." Her eyes widened and she took off as fast as she could to wake to others.

The thing I had been worried about for months was finally happening, and with the birth date only two weeks away, our family was more vulnerable than ever.

**Soooo sorry for the extremely, ridiculously LONG wait! I have two chapters written and hope to have more soon! Let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Zuko_

We had made it back to the Fire Nation near midnight after Katara had gotten, Toph, Aang, Sokka and Suki all up and helped them pack until I made her sit down and stop trying to lift things and dropping them because she couldn't properly lift or carry things, which promptly resulted in her yelling at me, then crying and then happily telling everyone else what to do from her perch on a plush chair set up in between the bedrooms. Agni damn hormones and mood swings!

After all that we finally boarded the ship and arrived at the palace. Katara fell into her role as Fire Lady even though she was clearly exhausted. She directed the servants to bring in everyone's things and prepare rooms, light fires, and take care of all the other things any of our guests would need. Then she found Maze and Hanna to let all the servants have a late morning since they had been woken up and to let the cooks know to expect everyone for a late breakfast.

"Not me Maze," I began

"Zuko you need to rest." Katara said

"Maze an early breakfast for me, my uncle and the council. We have much to discuss." I finished. Maze bowed and left quickly knowing that and argument between Katara and I was Sure to come quickly. I turned tiredly to her and her face changed from rage to understanding.

"Zuko I know you're worried and I know you need to get started, but you don't know anything else except that she's escaped." Agni she was convincing and the want to quietly follow her to bed and stay like that was strong.

"Alright, but an hour after dawn and then I must meet the council." She didn't look happy but she took my hand and we both made our way to our room and fell asleep almost as soon as we crawled under the covers. All I remember was thinking, _'Dear Agni, let me find Azula before the twins are born. Let me protect my family.'_


	12. Chapter 12

_Katara _

3 weeks later

For the past three weeks Zuko, the council, Aang, Toph, Sukki, and Sokka had been in meetings. Spies, informants, and messenger hawks came in daily with sightings and rumors of Azula but nothing credible. And with my due date barely a week away Zuko was getting anxious. He assigned guards to follow me, much to my irritation. But I didn't fight him on it; he was just worried about me. The physician also had an assistant nurse following me making sure I was resting properly and not doing too much. He kept threatening bed rest if I didn't slow down.

Every morning I got up with Zuko at dawn got the kitchens prepared to serve breakfast and then sat in on the morning meetings with Zuko, the council, and our friends. Tip offs and rumors were debated back and forth but after a while everyone would agree that the information wasn't real or helpful. Then I would let the kitchens know to serve lunch and then depending on the day I would locate Maze and go over the household accounts or go down to the city and visit the people, I especially liked to visit the hospital. I felt needed there. I used my waterbending to heal as many as I could but eventually the nurse that followed me would threaten to tell the physician that I was bending, so I would stop and let her order a palanquin to take me back to the palace.

When I got back to the palace I would usually find a way to ditch my nurse and then go and sit in the kitchens while they prepared the formal dinner. Then when everything was ready I would go into the throne room and escort everyone from the meeting to the dining room. After dinner I would usually visit with Toph, Sukki, Aang, and sometimes Sokka if he wasn't with Zuko and the council in Zuko's office. And then finally Zuko would come in around 3 in the morning and I would sleep soundly until dawn. The routine was getting tiresome and the constant kicking and general discomfort was making me irritable and very very fed up with everything.

So the next morning I did something about it.

_Zuko_

After another night of only 3 hours sleep I rose and went to breakfast and then straight into another council meeting. The stream of false or unhelpful information was more frustrating than anything else and I was constantly worried that something would happen to Katara. As the council started discussing the latest news that some Earth Kingdom spies brought in Katara walked into the room and stood at the end of that table that she would normally sit in.

"Zuko, I think that maybe everyone would enjoy a break for today. We have all been working hard for three weeks now and we're no closer to finding Azula than we were the day she escaped." She said

"Katara, we have things to discuss, we can't just take a break. Do you think Azula is taking a break? Do you think that we are somehow safe just because we don't know where she is? Katara we cannot take a break, we must find her, and if I have to go and chase her myself…"

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. "That is enough Zuko; you have been worrying and debating, and discussing this for three weeks! You will and the rest of the council will leave this room and spend time with your wife and your friends who you have not seen since our wedding! The council will go home and visit their families and you, you will take a break!" She finished shouting and then a look of panic and bewilderment took over her face.

"Katara?" Said Sokka. She put one hand on the chair in support and another on her bulging stomach.

"Katara… what's wrong?" I said rushing to her side.

"My water just broke. I'm going into labor." She said in an astonished whisper.

"Meeting canceled! Someone get the physician now! Guards!" Zuko began shouting.

"Sokka, get a message to Gran and your Dad, there on the way right? Find out how close they are and let them know." Said Sukki as she rushed off to help get Katara to the room she had picked to give birth in.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!" Said Sokka as he rushed off to find a messenger hawk.

**Authors note!**

** Soooo sooo soooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had the chapter written and then my computer crashed and it erased the chapter! So it took me a while to stop being sad and get around to re-writing the chapter! So here it is! Hope you enjoy! Promise to update soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

_Katara/Gran-Gran_

_8 hours later_

Stupid Fire nation BRAT! He just had to go and get me pregnant!

"Katara your almost there just hang on." Said Gran-Gran, thank the spirits she was here!

"I have been hanging on for the last 8 ½ hours! I would like to stop hanging on and get these things out of me!"

"Calm yourself Katara! These are not thin…" Gran-Gran didn't get to finish that sentence has another contraction ripped through Katara,

"I hate Zuko!" She screamed.

"Don't let the Fire lord near her until the delivery is over! I fear for him." Gran-Gran whispered to the guard. He smiled then nodded and then quickly left the room to tell the guards with the Fire lord, all while Katara screamed insults at her husband. Another contraction came and Katara's screaming got louder.

"Katara, it's time to push now." Said Gran- Gran.

_Zuko_

_1 hour later_

So much screaming! That's all I heard and it was killing me not being able to be there with her.

"Let me tell you son, you, of all people, do NOT want to go in there." Said Hakoda looking down at me with an amused smirk, but I could see worry in the eyes that looked so much like Katara's. What if I lost her! I would never be able to live with myself if I was the reason for her death.

"Fire Lord, Zuko, you have a son." Said the nurse as she came out with a little bundle wrapped in red cloth. She handed me my son and I looked down at him. He was perfect, dark like Katara, with a thick tuft of jet black hair. He curled into me and I never knew I could love something so much. I looked up at the nurse as I heard another scream come from Katara.

"My wife? How is Katara? Is she alright?" I looked pleadingly at her, begging for some kind of good news. It couldn't mean anything good for someone to scream like that.

"The Fire Lady is as good as any women could be at this point. She is strong and will be fine. But giving birth, especially to two babies, means a lot of pain my Lord. She will be fine after some much needed rest." She then left and went back into the room. And I looked back at my son, and suddenly all my worries were gone.

_Katara_

"Push Katara your almost there!" I didn't want to push anymore. I was so tired but I did it anyways and suddenly I felt relief and heard a piercing scream that for once this night was not mine.

"Congratulations Katara you have a beautiful baby boy!" Two boys! Oh la, two boys!

_Zuko_

The Nurse come out again carrying a second bundle wrapped in red cloth, "Another boy my Lord!" I was handed my son as Sokka held the other and again I fell in love immediately. I would do anything for my sons, just like I would for their mother. I walked into the room where Katara laid; she looked tired but still beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and very glad not to be pregnant anymore. She looked at me and smiled. Sokka handed her our first son while I held the other and she looked down t both of them with the same goofy content grin that I knew I carried on my face.

"What shall we name them?" She asked

"How about Kuzon and Koda." I suggested. She smiled

"That's perfect!" She said "But which is which?" I looked down at the baby in my arms and noticed that his eyes were open and they were the same shade of blue as Katara's.

"How about this one in my arms is Kuzon and the one in yours is Koda." As I said his name Koda looked at me with a pair of Amber eyes that matched my own.

"I like that!" She said as we all began to drift into sleep.

_Azula_

_2 days later_

"My Lady, The Fire Lord has two sons, twins." Said a guard. "Kuzon and Koda." I scoffed. Filthy water tribe name tarnishing my birthright!

"Do we have any idea if one is a fire bender or not?" I said

"The younger, Koda, he is said to have the amber eyes of a fire bender but we shall not know for certain until he is at least a year old."

"We do not have a year. We must act now!" My ands tightened around the railing as it started to burn. "Ready the men, we set out for the capitol in a week. It's time I paid my nephews a visit." I said as the guard scurried away.

I am coming for you Zuko. Are you ready?


	14. Chapter 14

_2 months later_

_Katara_

With two babies sleep these days is hard to come by I thought as I slid out of bed as I heard the cries of one of my sons. No doubt he would wake his twin soon enough. Past royals left the care of royal children to nurses which meant that the original nursery was at the other end of the hall. However being raised in the Southern Watertribe not only did mothers keep newborns close to them for warmth, houses are also much smaller and families were so close knit and important that to allow another to care for your child when you were in good health was shameful. So the room next to ours was converted into a nursery. I reasoned that once they were a bit older and not so dependent they could be moved to the other nursery but I still wouldn't let a nurse be their primary caretaker. Zuko had to reason with me on that issue. But after a few fights and a lot of patience on his part I came to realize that managing a palace and two boys would be difficult to manage on my own. So I hired two nurses one from the Southern Watertribe and one from the Fire Nation. If Zuko and I couldn't be with them all the time I wanted people with our same values and cultural background to be with them.

The crier was Kuzon his blue eyes filled with tears. It was a wonder Koda hadn't woken yet. I walked over to his crib and almost dropped Kuzon when I saw he wasn't there.

"ZUKO!" I yelled.

"Looking for this?" No, I thought. Not her.

There she was, Azula, holding Koda in the corner of the room. I clutched Kuzon tighter to me.

"Put him down now Azula!" I growled.

"Or what you peasant? What's a lone little mommy going to do with no daddy to protect her?" As she said she words I heard Zuko bang against the door.

"KATARA! What's going on?" His voice was frantic.

"Azula is here, she has Koda." I said keeping my voice calm. I sat Kuzon down in is crib and moved it behind me.

"Azula put my son down, now."

"Now now we wouldn't want little baby, what was his name? Koda? Well we'll have to change that won't we? Can't have a filthy Watertribe name tainting you now can we?" She said speaking to Koda with disdain. "Now we wouldn't want to do anything rash now would we Katara? Wouldn't want your son here to get hurt would you?"

"What do you want? He is just a babe! What could you possibly want with him?"

"To cause you pain!" She said as she set Koda down in a basket behind her. She moved into a bending stance as did I. "Now peasant let's see how fast I can make these two motherless.

I used every ounce of water I could find. I took from the pitchers in the room, the plants air and even my own sweat as I had once done so many years ago. I took from the ponds below and the grass and trees. Water streamed in through the windows but I could not win. While Azula threw fire I was protecting Kuzon, Koda and I all while trying to attack the woman trying to steal my child. I could feel myself weaken; hear Zuko's shouts on the other side of the door, him and half the palace by now trying desperately to get in. I could feel Yue only half full giving me all the strength she could and finally I began to gain some ground against her. Everything seemed to slow down, the door burst open, lightning came and then all was still. The dust settled and she was gone. Koda was gone. I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face. Zuko's arms came around me ordering guards servants everyone out to find them. But I already knew it was hopeless. My son was gone; I would not see him again.


End file.
